


The Lair

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: The Newbies take to the streets and cause a little added havoc.  Felicity has an honest conversation with William.I do not own any of the characters all rights belong to DC





	The Lair

God Damn it, they got in the way. He knew they would get in the way. He didn’t think they would be this bad. “How’s Roy looking John?”

“He’ll make it Oliver, Rene actually shot him. Can’t figure out if it was a mistake or he just is that angry.” John shook his head. “Man, Oliver it was like he resented being replaced or something.”

At this point Oliver is so angry he has a hard time controlling it. “That son of a bitch is going to find out just how replaced he actually is.”

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes as she approached her husband. “Roy is going to be fine. I looked at the recording from Roy’s body cam and it was Rene and he was telling Roy to stay the hell out of his business.”

“Oh, his business is about to get a serious dose of reality. Next time I catch his ass out in the field the Arrow to the leg will have been the least of his concern. There is not a force on earth that would welcome him back here. Speaking of which Curtis is around him too much Felicity.” Oliver pulls her to him. ”I don’t know if I like you working alongside him.”

“Trust me no work has been done at all since this started quickest failed business in Star City. The Investors told me they are willing to stick with me but not him he has been short with them when talking to them and has even walked out of meetings.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “So really no worries there they want me to absolve the partnership.”

Oliver pulled her into a hug just as Thea came around the corner with William. “Ollie I am so angry right now that I am seeing red. After what I saw with Felicity I am more than ready to ramp up my training those three are getting In the way entirely too much.”

William stood there and when he spoke Oliver couldn’t believe what he heard. “Dad I think after you take this James person down that Rene should get a cell right next to him.”

Oliver stood there staring over the top of his wife’s head. All he could manage to say was “okay.”

“William, son, I know this is all new to you but wow take time to calm down maybe go spare with your Aunt while I talk to your Dad.” John said as he touched William’s shoulder.

Oliver stood there in disbelief as Felicity looked up at him she grabbed his face and made him look at her. “We really need to talk to him but first I think we all need to calm down. I think bed and a shower and breakfast especially for me and peanut is required. Thea and Roy can stay at the apartment tonight and tomorrow, we will figure out when tomorrow gets here.” She scratched her nails through Oliver’s scruff.

“I think that is a very good idea is Roy okay to move?” Oliver asked John.

“Yeah man but he and Thea said they wanted to stay here tonight. You take your family home and I will go to mine and I will even have Lyla come in tomorrow to City Hall. That should throw Watson for a loop.” John slapped Oliver on the shoulder then hugged Felicity and headed out.

“Speedy if you’re staying here tonight put the bunker on lock down, please.” Oliver walked over to where his sister was with Will teaching him some basics on the training dummy. “William let’s go home we all need sleep and since school is closed tomorrow you can come to City Hall in the morning with us.”

“Okay Dad.” William grabbed his gear from the table and the small family headed out. Thea put the bunker on lock down and went to sleep in the back room with Roy.

No one really slept completely worrying about tomorrow, should be interesting.

……

Felicity sat at her husband’s desk tapping her heals on the floor John and Lyla sat across from her with William and Roy in Thea’s office. Quentin stood off to the side as they waited for Oliver to come back into the office after talking to his staff and the SCPD Captain Pike.

“This is taking entirely too long. John we need to get back to finding James and his posse. I don’t see Watson coming in here to help find this bunch what a hypocrite.” Felicity started to tap a pen on the desk in front of her. “I need my keyboard I can’t trust the network here though. At least we swept for bugs and found nothing.”

“I can’t wait to meet this woman seems her and my organization have some things to discuss here. I am beginning to think the FBI is defunct now.” Lyla stood and walked over to Felicity put her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

Oliver walked in followed by Captain Pike and two officers. “Gentlemen this is Lyla Michaels director of ARGUS she will discuss their involvement in this operation we need to gain control of this city as soon as possible.”

Lyla walked over and began speaking with them. 

“Honey I’m going to go get Thea and William.” Felicity reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. “Then head out.”

“Okay, take Roy with you, not a request I need you safe.” He pulls her back in for a deeper kiss.

“Mmhmm, Love you.” Felicity went to Thea’s office and they then headed to the Lair.

…….

“Aunt Thea what are you doing?” William asked as he watched Roy and Thea train using the bamboo sticks.

“It’s a Filipino fighting style called Escrima. You can try it when you are older if you want but not just yet.” Thea exclaimed.

‘Yeah, maybe not.” William shook his head and headed over towards Felicity.

“You Okay? “Felicity asked as she turned on her monitors in the main area.

“Yes, I guess I was just never into fighting or fighting styles. I don’t mind fighting in a video game but in real life, I don’t understand why it’s necessary.” William sounded scared and very sad.

“I understand, I do but, sometimes William you have no choice. I have even had to hit someone a couple of times but they left me no choice. We fight to live to give you and future generations a chance at a real future. It’s not always simple and life especially here in Star City is not easy and this City has been through a lot. This world is going through a lot with all these new Meta Humans and other things in it now. But with love and determination to make this world what we know it can be, is what we are going to fight for it to be, for you and the future.” Felicity shook her head and looked at William. “Sometimes the world doesn’t give you a choice and there are other ways to fight than hitting and punching.”

William looked down at his shoes. “The Flash is in jail and now my Dad will go to jail unless something happens to stop that. All because they fight for my future but, Felicity I want my Dad in my future and you.”

“We will be and don’t think for a second that any of us are just going to give in. You’re Dad has been here before so have we but, William faith is believing something, even if all the odds are against you, that you will have what you want and I want you to have faith that your father and I will never, ever leave you. We will fight with everything in us to protect you and those we love including this City.” Felicity pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks Felicity.” William hugged her back.

“I fall in love with you more and more every day.” Oliver leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“You and your ninja feet.” She reached up and stroked his arm.

William looked up at his father and walked over and gave him a hug. “Let’s get this Cayden James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once Again thank you TDGAL1 for inspiring me to get the ball rolling.  
> Hopefully I can do that with my children's books without costing a small fortune.


End file.
